


Let's Forget the World Together

by Superhero_Wannabe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Confessions, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Wannabe/pseuds/Superhero_Wannabe
Summary: Aziraphale had been thinking too much lately and was beginning to feel alone and isolated by these thoughts. One thing leads to another and suddenly he's calling up his favorite demon at 2:30 in the morning.





	Let's Forget the World Together

Inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

It was dark out, and the air was crisp, like a slightly chilly summer night. The stars shone brightly and the clock on the beside table displayed a time of approximately 2:30 in the morning. The big plush bed with the silver sheets was placed across from the balcony so that it could look out at the sky when the balcony doors were open. Now was one such time, the curtains gently blowing in the cool breeze. On the bed was Aziraphale, laying on his back, head hanging upside down over the edge as he stared at the sky. He was entirely lost in thought. Most of said thoughts were about one particular demon.  
Crowley.

After the Armageddon That Wasn't Quite Conducted, Aziraphale had been having funny feelings and more than enough free time to mull them over and overthink to his heart's content. It was driving him mad. He began to feel... Lonely? He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew one thing. He needed to see him. He needed to see Crowley at that exact moment, even though he was probably replenishing his magic and indulging in the human practice of sleeping. He quickly miracled up a phone and placed it to his ear. As it rang, he suddenly wondered if this was a good idea and began to panic. Just as he decided it would be better to think things over some more, by himself, wrapped in blankets, alone in his room for days, the demon himself picked up.

"... Hello?" He drawled out, voice heavy and laced with sleep.

Aziraphale took in a breath. Too late now. "Crowley? Can I, um... I know it's an absurd hour of the night, but can I ask you a favor?"

There's a stifled yawn on the other end of the phone. "Depends. What's the favor? I have to see if it's important enough to forsake sleep."

Aziraphale sighed. "I suppose it's a bit ridiculous, but I have already awoken you, so I will ask regardless. Will you... Will you come over? I've been um. Thinking over lots of things lately. Things that have been overwhelming and a little scary. And I think I've been too wrapped up in my own thoughts lately and I simply don't feel like being alone tonight." He half rambled, mind still a bit fuzzy from the several days of thinking through countless things.

There was a pause on the other line and Aziraphale grew nervous. He knew he should've kept this to himself. Yet he still tried anyways.

"Crowley?" Hope and concern in his voice.

"Over here, angel."

That voice certainly didn't come through the phone. With a small flick of his wrist, he got rid of it. He turned his head to the side just as he felt the bed sink next to him. He came face to face with his favorite red-headed weirdo. His eyes widened.

"Crowley. You came after all..." He spoke softly, a bit surprised and quite frankly, very touched.

Crowley slid his sunglasses up to the top of his head. "Of course I did, you dummy. You asked."

Aziraphale smiles, his heart warming at the gesture, that he wouldn't say was kind in front of Crowley.

"I don't get why my asking makes it any different, but thank you nonetheless. The company is highly appreciated."

Crowley rolls his eyes. "You should know after 6,000 years of friendship that you aren't like most angels. Most angels could never get a favor from me. Now. What are all these stupid thoughts that are bothering you?"

Aziraphale looks him in the eyes, a bit taken aback by the thoughtful question.

Crowley scoffs. "What? I'm here, I might as well ask." He then lazily holds an arm out towards Aziraphale, the other up to the ceiling. He also unfolds his wings, stretching them out on the bed and the floor for optimal comfort.

"Get over here." He says, suddenly staring out the balcony doors, head over the edge to match Aziraphale.

"What?" The angel asks, highly perplexed by the statement.

Crowley sighs and slips an arm under Aziraphale's waist, rolling him into his chest, effectively pulling his head up from dangling over the side, the other arm coming down to encircle him further.

"Normally, when people ask you to come over, they aren't doing so hot. And that's usually accompanied by hugs or whatever." He rolls his eyes, trying to seem like he really couldn't care less.  
Aziraphale's look of pure shock softens into a warm smile that Crowley swears could melt anyone's heart that looked at it.

"Thank you, Crowley. I greatly appreciate this." He relaxes his tensed shoulders and scoots ever so slightly closer to Crowley, hoping he doesn't notice.

He does.

And he's relishing in it, but also hoping it's finally a sign of returned affection after so long of wondering.  
There's a beat of silence, but between the two of them, it's always a comfortable one.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale pipes up, gathering the courage.

"Angel." He responds calmly, one hand gently playing with Aziraphale's hair as he stares out at the stars, trying not to look him in the eyes too much, worrying they'd be all he could look at.

"If I just... Lay here. Would you lay with me and forget the world?" Aziraphale takes a moment to flick his eyes up at Crowley, anxiously playing with his fingers. He does the same and they lock eyes for a moment until Aziraphale looks away.

"Because after the Close But Not Quite Armageddon, I've been thinking. A lot. And... I've decided that the next time you ask me to just go off with you somewhere, I'll say yes."

Crowley's eyes widened at that.

There was no way.

The angel continued on.  
"I think I've been... Misinterpreting my own feelings. And after 6,000 years, no, we aren't friends. I don't want that at all. I want to... Be more than that. If you'll have me. And if you feel the same."

Crowley's mouth falls agape and his fingers stop running through Aziraphale's hair. He looks down and stares at his face, searching for any sign of a poorly told joke. Aziraphale is looking away due to nerves, but he can feel Crowley's gaze locked on him. He takes in a small breath and looks back over at him.

"You're serious? Not joking with me or anything?" Crowley asks, the tiniest hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm completely serious, love. I've never been more serious about something in my whole existence."

A brief pause.

"I'd do anything for you, angel. I've always been ready to. So if you want to just lay here and look at the stars for weeks on end, I'll be right here with you."

Aziraphale can't seem to form words in that moment, so he simply drapes a wing over Crowley as he reaches up to cup his face with both hands. He gently pulls Crowley's face down to his own for a quick, soft kiss. When he looks up again, there's a genuine smile on the demon's face. He then gives him a kiss on the forehead and Aziraphale is surprised he's capable of being so gentle. He turns his head, this time foregoing staring into the wide expanse of space, and instead turning in to Crowley's chest.

"I'd do anything for you as well."

Crowley swears that in that moment, he became something else. Because no demon could feel as much love, happiness, or contentment as he did right then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm working on more fics and I'm making more costume progress on Aziraphale! I hope you enjoyed this one and the many more to come! Stay lovely! 💕💕


End file.
